


胡子

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mustaches, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 来个甜饼吧！一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳背景在《凤凰社》的开头，格里莫广场内
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	胡子

**Author's Note:**

> 来个甜饼吧！
> 
> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 背景在《凤凰社》的开头，格里莫广场内

**“No. ”**

“Padfoot我们说好的。我两个礼拜不碰茶不熬夜看书不吃巧克力你就要把胡子刮掉。”

**_“No!!!!”_** 西里斯哪知道莱姆斯想刮他胡子想到可以戒巧克力戒茶两个礼拜！要知道莱姆斯的血管里面流的是茶，而骨骼是巧克力。

莱姆斯一手拿着刮胡刀一手上满是刮胡泡；西里斯抵死不从，想抽魔杖但又不想用魔杖对着莱姆斯。这个场景其实还挺滑稽的。但是一人忙着强迫男朋友刮掉胡子另一人忙着别让男朋友刮掉自己的胡子，所以他们应该是都笑不出来。

哈利在厕所门外坚定的敲门，强烈抗议自己教父跟教母，咳，教父男友在厕所里打情骂俏的行为。明天后天大后天都可以刮胡子，但是他俩要再不从里面出来他可能会尿裤子。

“梅林的薄纱长裙！你那胡子多久没刮了？十二年！”

“我说不就是不！我不管我不要刮胡子我喜欢它！”

莱姆斯微笑。这个微笑让西里斯一阵冷颤。人家不总说不要惹一群混蛋里面那个温柔总是对你微笑的人，因为他能够忍受一群混蛋就代表他要不是圣母转世就是最恐怖的那个。而莱姆斯露出他的死亡微笑西里斯只想拔腿狂奔出这栋房子。

“西里斯，你要是现在不刮胡子的话，我不保证会发生什么事。”

西里斯视死如归的弯腰任凭莱姆斯把刮胡泡抹在他脸上。

当两人从厕所拉拉扯扯的出来，西里斯不满的从莱姆斯那边偷了一个吻，下到楼下餐厅时，所有人都目瞪口呆的看着西里斯。

“哇！西里斯你看起来跟以前一模一样，至少年轻了十五岁。”这是莫丽。

“西里斯你这样好看多了！”这是赫敏。

“我现在懂为什么他们说西里斯是当时格兰芬多院草了。”这是罗恩。

西里斯不自在的摸了摸下巴，一片光滑。老实说莱姆斯技术很好，没有划伤他一分一毫。莱姆斯甚至“顺手”的帮他剪了头发，他的长发少了好几寸现在披散在他肩头。西里斯拉开一张椅子坐下，莱姆斯坐在他旁边。

哈利踩着拖鞋走下楼进到餐厅，对教父翻了个白眼，“他们两个至少在厕所吵了二十分钟。”

老实说，西里斯对于自己的胡子被刮掉保持着很大的不满，嘿！那是他的胡子！除了他以外没有人可以决定他要不要留胡子（但显然莱姆斯有这个权利）。虽然这样有点卑鄙，但是他决定要把莱姆斯的胡子刮掉来陪他，情侣就是要整整齐齐对吧？

于是西里斯趁月圆隔天，莱姆斯还迷迷濛濛的时候把他拉到厕所，然后偷偷刮掉他的胡子。

当莱姆斯补完眠，起床刷牙洗脸，抬头一看镜子—————

**“西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克！！！你对我的胡子做了什么！！！！！”**

fin.


End file.
